The Seven Friends
by emilyquartermainefan
Summary: When 7 Port Charles girls who are children of JaSam, JoLu, LnL2, Scrubs, CarJax, NikEm, and Journey are kidnapped, how can they get out and will they do it in time? These girls are insane, so watch out Port Charles. Co-written by robinscorpiofan! R&R!
1. You're going to pay!

The Seven Friends Characters:

Emma Quartermaine: daughter of Nikolas and Emily.

Mattie Scorpio: daughter of Robin and Patrick.

Lauren Zacchara: daughter of Lulu and Johnny.

Vanessa Jacks: daughter of Carly and Jax.

Kristina Matthews: daughter of Courtney and Jason.

Taylor Morgan: daughter of Sam and Jason.

Mackenzie Spencer: daughter of Elizabeth and Lucky.

"HEY!" Called Emma Quartermaine to one of her best friends, Mattie Scorpio.

"What's up?" asked another friend, Lauren Zacchara as she walked up to Mattie and Emma.

"Nothing. Are you coming to Mattie's today?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Lauren said. "What are we doing, Mattie?"

"I'm not sure yet. Probably going to the mall or something."

"That sounds fun." Emma said. Lauren agreed. Their four other best friends walked over.

Vanessa, Kristina, Taylor, and Mackenzie all began to discuss what they would do at Mattie's.

Then the school bell rang, and the kids raced to class.

All 7 kids are in 8th grade. Emma Quartermaine has brown hair and blue eyes. She is rich. Emma is creative. She loves sports, especially soccer. Emma has two younger brothers and a younger sister. Kalob is 9, Luke is 7, and Shianne is 3. Her best friend is Taylor.

Mattie Scorpio has brown hair and brown eyes. Her parents are both doctors and they love their daughter. Mattie is smart and pretty. She can think clearly when under pressure. Mattie is an only child. She and Lauren are best friends.

Lauren Zacchara looks like her mom. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She is crazy from the Zacchara's and a quick thinker from the Spencer's. Lauren is smart and her best friend is Mattie. She has one sister, Lila, who is 5.

Taylor Morgan is the daughter of Sam and Jason. She is very good at conning people into getting what she wants. She is a con-artist, like her mother and stays calm, like her father. She has brown hair and blue eyes. Her sister is Kailey-4.

Vanessa Jacks is every bit her mother's child. She comes up with crazy plans, just like Carly. She has Jax's eyes and the rest looks like Carly. She has two brothers, Michael- 16, and Morgan- 14. She is best friends with none other than Kristina Matthews.

Kristina has blonde hair and blue eyes. She is the half sister of Taylor Morgan. She has a half sister named Kailey and a half brother named Spencer-15. She is exactly like her mother, Courtney, which means she goes along with whatever Vanessa says. She sees what is wrong in Vanessa's plans.

Mackenzie Spencer is the good girl. It's not surprising with her parents being Liz and Lucky. She looks like her grandmother, Laura. She is cousins with Lauren. Mackenzie is nicer. She has two brothers, Cameron-16, and Jake-14. Mackenzie makes good distractions. All 7 girls talk without thinking.

That day had been the last day of school. All the girls started walking to Mattie's house. A black car drove really slowly by the girls. Some men jumped out and grabbed all 7 girls.

"My dad is going to make you pay." yelled Emma.

"Emma, shut up." yelled Kristina.

"Guys, I have a plan." said Vanessa.

"Oh no!" groaned the other girls.

Vanessa said "Taylor always carries around a pocket knife, her parents are Jason and Sam, so we can pass around the pocket knife and cut off the rope, then we can open the door and jump out of the car."

The kids all stared at her in silence for a couple moments, and then one of them spoke. It was Lauren and she said "That's crazy but it might actually work."

"Not really, considering we are in the back of a semi truck!" yelled Kristina.

"Guys, my dad won't let me carry around anything dangerous after the Chicago incident." Said Taylor.

"That's great. What do we do now?" Lauren asked, turning to Vanessa.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to die. WE ARE GOING TO DIE!!" Mackenzie screamed.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the other girls.

The car slammed on the brakes and the girls went flying forward. Lauren landed on her arm and Kristina cut her lip.

Mattie made sure that they were both okay, since she wanted to be a doctor, and they moved to the other side. The door flew open.

'How are you, brats? asked the man.

"Fine, thanks. I love being kidnapped! said Taylor. "What's next?"

"You're being moved out of the truck."

"How am I going to get out?" asked Vanessa. She was wearing high heels. So were Lauren, Emma, and Mackenzie.

Mattie jumped out along with Taylor. "Give me your hand." said Mattie.

"You want me to ruin my five-hundred dollar heels?" Vanessa exclaimed, horrified.

Emma reached down and Kristina and Mattie pulled her out. The three girls got out the other four.

"You're being separated." said the man.

"No way!" yelled Lauren.

"Shut up." whispered Taylor. "I have an idea."

"Ok if there is no one in the room with us we can call each other with our cell phones but we have to keep our voices down since were locked up. Kristina always carries around spy gear so she can use her laser to cut off the rope, then, she can use the laser to cut through the wall and come and get everyone else out." said Taylor happily.

"Taylor, I haven't used my spy gear since I was like 5." Kristina said. "I have my laser in my backpack, but it won't cut through walls."

"We need to find another way out." Mattie whispered.

Before they could think of one, the guy sorted them out. He put Emma and Mattie together, Lauren and Taylor together, then Vanessa, Kristina, and Mackenzie together.

The seven girls looked worried and scared but the men didn't know it was only an act. 


	2. Make a choice

Robin dialed Jax's number on her cell phone. She sat patiently waiting for someone to answer the phone.  
"Hello?" Carly said. Robin sighed.  
"Carly, it's Robin. Are Mattie and Vanessa at your house"  
"No. They were going to your house...or was it Courtney's"  
"The girls were all coming over here, but they still haven't shown up. I'm worried." Robin told Carly.  
"I'll call around." Carly said.  
"Okay. thanks." they hung up.

"Vanessa, what are we going to do?" Kristina asked her best friend. The two girls and Mackenzie were in a small room. The floor was a little wet and they were not happy.  
"Kristina, can you cut your rope or reach over and cut mine?" Vanessa asked.  
"I can reach you." Kristina cut through Vanessa's rope. Vanessa grabbed the laser and cut through Kristina and Mackenzie's.  
"Now how do we get to the others?" Mackenzie questioned Vanessa.  
"I'm not sure"  
Mackenzie yelled "This is hopeless! We're never going to get out of here! Vanessa, THINK"  
"I'm trying! I'm not good under pressure"  
"Stop fighting, it's not going to help. Vanessa, what would Carly do?" Kristina asked.  
"Run to your dad. Any choice I make could get us out or kill us. I'm not sure if we should try anything." said Vanessa.  
"Vanessa Michelle Jacks! I never thought I would hear you say that. You'll think of something." Kristina said. "I know you will."

Taylor moved around. She was small and skinny, like Sam. She slipped out of the rope and untied Lauren. "I'm feeling like Vanessa"  
"Why does that scare me?" Lauren asked.  
"Lift me up." Taylor demanded. She was the smallest of the group.  
"Why"  
"I can climb into the airduct. Hurry"  
"Taylor, I don't like this. What if you get hurt"  
"Lauren, my parents are Sam McCall and Jason Morgan. I think I know how to safely crawl around an airduct. I'm going to pull you up. Come on"  
Lauren lifted Taylor into the airduct. Taylor reached down and helped Lauren climb up. They closed the lid and started to crawl around.

Jason walked into his penthouse. He noticed Sam sitting on the couch with a worried expression. "Hi." he said, kissing her. "Where are Kailey and Taylor"  
"Kailey's taking a nap. Taylor never came home from school. None of the girls did. What if this is another Chicago incident"  
"Sam, I didn't want to scare you, but there are some new Russians in town who want Port Charles. Kristina and Taylor are my children, Vanessa is Carly's. Emma's my niece and I was with Elizabeth for a while. The others were just with them"  
"This is going to be bad." Sam said. "You need to find her. Find all of them"  
"Sam, we both know Taylor is strong. She and Vanessa can do alot together. I'm going to get my men looking." he sat down next to her. "Don't worry, I'm going to find her." 


	3. Conversations

"Mattie, are you okay?" Emma asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you"  
"I'm good. Just wish I was at home"  
"Me too." Mattie sighed. "Where are the crazy girls when you need them"  
"What do you mean?" Emma questioned.  
"Even though it gets annoying sometimes, I wish Vanessa was here with one of her plans. And we can't forget Taylor. That girl may be small, but she is so brave"  
"I know." said Emma. "So basically, we are the weak ones"  
"Hey, at least we are stronger than someone." Mattie said.  
"Who"  
"Mackenzie." they both started to laugh.  
"I wish we were out of here."

"It is dusty up here." Lauren said, coughing. "Imagine everything that could be in here"  
"Shut up, Lauren. I need to focus." said Taylor.  
"On what? We are sitting in an air duct.  
"I'm trying to figure out what direction Vanessa is in"  
"What about Mattie and Emma"  
"We need Vanessa first." All of a sudden, Taylor's phone started to vibrate. She picked it up. "Hello"  
"Taylor!" came her mother's worried voice. "Where are you"  
"Umm...kidnapped"  
"Where are you"  
"I don't know. They took us when we were walking home. Nobody knows where we are"  
"Can you describe what's around you?" Sam asked, jumping up.  
"It's dusty, crowded, and hot"  
"Okay"  
"Mom, I'm in an air duct." Taylor stated.  
"Taylor Alexandria Morgan! Why are you in an airduct? Who's with you"  
"Just Lauren"  
"Where are Vanessa and Kristina?" Sam asked. "Where is everybody"  
"Well, the men seperated us. I'm with Lauren in the airducts. Vanessa, Kristina, and Mackenzie are together and Mattie and Emma. I'm trying to find Vanessa"  
"Talk to your father." Sam said as Jason stood next to her. "I love you, baby, and we're going to find you." Jason took the phone from his wife.  
"Are you okay?" was the first thing he asked.  
"Yes. I'm in an airduct trying to find Vanessa"  
"Be careful. Can you tell me where you are"  
"I think it's a warehouse"  
"Is there any water around?" Jason asked.  
"I don't think so. It has a lot of rooms." she sighed. "Daddy, I'm scared"  
"I know you are. Just try to keep a clear head and don't let Vanessa do anything too crazy"  
"I'll try. Love you"  
"Love you too." 


	4. Sam and Jason

"Come on Sam." Jason said as he loaded his gun.

"We don't even know where they are."

"We'll find them then."

They hurried out of the penthouse. Jason drove to Sonny's.

"Sonny, the girls have been kidnapped their in a warehouse somewhere.

We need to find them and hurry. Taylor and Lauren are in the airduct. They're trying to find Vanessa."

"Vanessa, Kristina, and Mackenzie are together and Mattie and Emma are together. They were walking home and someone took them. They all got separated." Sam said.

"How do you know all of this?" Sonny asked.

"Sam called Taylor's phone and she picked up." said Jason.

"Call Spinelli." Sonny said.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about him." Sam said.

Jason dialed Spinelli's number.

"'Tis I the Jackal." Spinelle said.

"Spinelli, Taylor and her friends are trapped in a warehouse.

They all have been separated into little groups. Track the call that Sam called

Taylor on. We'll be over there to give you the phone."

Then Jason hung up. He and Sam raced out of Sonny's house.

They raced to the PI office Spinelli was working at.

"Spinelli we're here. Open the door." Sam said.

"Coming" Spinelli said.

He opened the door. Maxie was there.

"Maxie this is a private investigation. Come back later." Jason said

"Whatever. Spinelli, I'll see you later." Then she was gone.

"Okay Spinelli here's the phone." Sam handed him the phone. "And hurry.

Please we need to find them."

"229756 Jackson Street."

"Thanks Spinelli. Jason do you know who has them?"

"It's the Russians."

They raced out of the office to the address Spinelli

gave them. "We're here, Sam. Is your gun loaded?"

"Yeah. Now, let's get in there and find those girls."  
They bust open the door. No one was in there. They hid behind a couple

boxes. They heard footsteps.

"I don't hear them anymore do you, Sam?"

"No. C'mon let's go"

They bust open a door no one was there. A few more doors bust open but

No one was in there.


	5. They have our daughter

Jason and Sam went room through room trying to find the girls. Still no sign of anyone until two Russian men came up behind Jason and Sam and held a gun to their heads.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" yelled one man. Sam looked at Jason. He nodded then they turned and shot the guys that had them. Someone must have heard them because then four men came running up to Sam and Jason. They shot at them, Sam and Jason shot back. The four guys were down but then Jason looked over at Sam and saw blood on her hand. It had been from her leg. Sam collapsed and Jason caught her before she hit the ground. He took her into a room. He took off his jacket and rapped it around Sam's leg. Sam sat up and kissed Jason.

"Thanks Jason."

"No problem." he replied .Then they kissed again.

"Wait, Jason, we need to go find the girls."

"Oh yeah, let's go."

"Taylor, when are Jason and Sam going to get here?" Lauren asked impatiently.

"I don't know we need to focus on finding Vanessa right now."

"Shh!! I hear somebody. "

Taylor and Lauren sat very still and quiet listening to the conversation.

"Yeah boss. Were sure it was Jason Morgan. "Said one guy.

"And his wife Sam McCall. " said another.

"Well find them and shoot them dead!" said the guy they call boss.

Taylor and Lauren wanted to cry but they hurried through the air duct looking for any one they knew.

The Russians looking for them followed the sound. They went into a room and Sam and Jason shut the door then locked it, trapping the guys in the room. Sam tried to call Taylor's cell but there was no service. So Sam and Jason continued to look for the kids. They went in and out of every room and then when they went in one room, a Russian shut the door and locked them in there. Jason and Sam sat there and banged on the door until Jason noticed an air duct. He lifted Sam up to get into it. Then Sam pulled Jason up there. They crawled around looking for the kids. Then Sam remembered that Taylor had service in the air duct first time she called she called Taylor's cell again. Taylor picked up.

"Hello?"

Taylor, is that you? "

"Yeah mom it's me. "

"Okay honey where you are?"

"I'm in the air du... " Taylor screamed.

"Taylor, honey, you still there?"

"Hello Samantha we have your daughter a long with the rest of her friends. Try any thing and they all die."

Sam hung up the phone and began to cry.

"Sam what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"They have our daughter Jason."

Jason knew what he had to do.

"Jason wait they said if we try anything they all die."

"Who all die's?"

"The girls, Jason, all seven of them."

"What are we going to do Jason?"


	6. Coming Home

_Taylor gripped the hands of Emma and Lauren tightly. Vanessa, Kristina, and Mattie were standing silently behind the three girls. Mackenzie was sitting on the ground, her back against the wall, crying as usual._

"_So Tay, whatcha thinkin?" Vanessa whispered._

"_I'm thinking that it was incredibly stupid to run off to Chicago." Emma told them all. "Why did we ever think we could get away with this?"_

"_Yeah. Now we're in some random hotel and we don't know what kind of people are here." Lauren added. _

"_Shhh, just let me think!" she whispered harshly. They heard a banging noise and loud yelling. Fear radiated off of the 7 girls as they all huddled together, Taylor and Vanessa at the front of the pack._

"_I think they're in here!" a man yelled. Just as he opened the door, Taylor pulled out her knife and was about to plunge it into his stomach before he grabbed her wrist._

"_Taylor Alexandria Morgan!" _

"_Daddy?" her blue eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Saving all of you from making a stupid mistake. Let's get back to Port Charles and away from this little…incident." _

"_Are you gonna tell our parents?" Mattie asked._

"_I have to." They all groaned. "Why don't you think about that kind of stuff before the next time you decide to run off to Chicago?"_

_Jason hauled the 7 girls into the car and they went home. _

In Vanessa's opinion, Chicago had been a lot better than this. Though it had been scary, at least they were all together. Now it was a whole different ballgame.

Kristina was pacing around the room. She had been doing that for a while now and Vanessa knew that meant she was worried.

Mackenzie was staring at nothing. Her cheeks were stained with tears. Vanessa rolled her eyes. Though they were friends, she hated how Mackenzie acted like such a cry baby all the time.

There was a slight clinging noise before one of the screens to the airduct busted open. Mackenzie almost screamed, but Vanessa covered her mouth.

"Hey. You miss us?" Emma asked as she and Mattie looked down at the three girls.

"Emma? Mattie? How did you guys get up there?"

The two girls looked at each other. That would be a long story.

"_We need to think. Open minds, clear your head." Emma told her friend. The girls were sitting next to each other on the ground._

"_Um, Emma…"_

"_Not now, Mattie. I'm thinking."_

"_But Em…"_

"_I'm trying to figure out a way to get out of this place."_

"_Emma!"_

"_What?" the girl yelled, exasperated._

"_Airducts!" Mattie said in a singsong voice._

"_Mattie, you're a genius!" Emma jumped up, pulling her friend to her feet. They ran to the spot under the airduct, piling boxes underneath it. Emma climbed up first, then Mattie._

_Mattie kicked down all the boxes before closing the screen to the duct. She didn't want anyone to know where they had gone. The two girls crawled down the vent._

"Let's just get out of here." Mattie said with a wave of her head.

"Good idea." Vanessa agreed. The 5 girls climbed back into the duct, heading in the same direction, hoping the metal was enough to hold them all up.

"We need backup." Jason told Sam. "To be able to save these girls, we are going to need help."

Just as he spoke, there was a loud clanging noise overhead. The two adults looked up.

"Taylor?" Sam called. The whole airduct collapsed and Jason fell over Sam, guarding her from the falling material.

"Well, that hurt." Vanessa said, standing up. She dusted her hands off on her jeans and looked around.

"Are you guys okay?" Sam asked from the ground.

"Yeah, we're fine." Emma jumped up.

"Speak for yourself." Kristina said, still lying on the floor.

"You reopened your wound." Jason alerted his wife. She looked down, rolling her eyes when she saw the blood.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. And it's in your leg, so it will affect your walking. How about you get Emma, Kristina, and Vanessa out of here and I will find the other girls."

"What about us?" Mattie questioned from where she was helping up Mackenzie.

"Get them too." Sam looked like she was going to protest. "Don't fight me on this. It won't do any good for you to be lying on the ground bleeding to death. Now go to the car."

"Fine." The brunette said with a roll of her eyes. "Girls, come on."

"Aunt Sam, you can hardly walk." Vanessa observed. She started to help her walk.

"Not to be negative or anything, but what if a guard catches us?" Kristina asked. "5 thirteen year olds and an injured woman."

"Just go, Krissy. Take care of her." Jason said to his daughter. Though Kristina and Taylor were both his, he was closer to Taylor, since she was Sam's daughter. Kristina lived with Courtney and while she and Taylor knew they were sisters, they acted more like friends.

"Come on." They all started towards the door, just to be stopped by 2 men busting in.

"Cover your eyes." Jason ordered. The girls did as they were told and both the adults shot one of the guards.

"And you said I was injured." Sam scoffed. Jason just shook his head before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Just get them out of here." He watched as they left and followed behind, making sure they got into the car okay. They drove away and he started back inside the building.

"If I wasn't dying of boredom, I might actually be scared." Taylor said to Lauren. "Seriously? They're idea of a threat is locking us in a closet."

"Hey, at least they didn't kill us."

"Yeah. But now it's time to get out." Taylor stood. "No airducts, so that's out. Maybe we can use something to beat the door down."

"Wouldn't the guards hear that though? That might be a little risky." Lauren countered.

"Probably." Taylor agreed. "I wonder how the other girls are right now."

Just then, they heard rapid footsteps. They were heavy and walking quickly, but cautiously. Taylor dropped to her knees, looking out under the door. She immediately recognized the black boots.

"Daddy!" she whispered loudly, knocking on the door. "We're in here!"

"Taylor?" he called quietly.

"The closet!" Lauren shouted. They watched as the doorknob began to move and then it fell off. The door swung open and Jason was revealed. He immediately pulled both girls into his arms, hugging them tightly.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered, leading them towards the closest door, ushering them out.

The Russians clearly didn't know not to mess with Jason Morgan.

Sam drove, trying to focus on the road. All she could think of was her baby girl. Taylor was her first child and she couldn't imagine losing her.

Vanessa was asleep in the passenger's seat. The other 4 girls were squeezed into the backseat, Mattie and Kristina sharing a seatbelt. They were asleep too.

Sam picked up her phone and read the name flashing on the caller id. "Lulu."

"Sam! Where are you?"

"I just came back from a warehouse. The girls were apparently kidnapped by the Russians."

"Oh thank God! Can I talk to Lauren?"

The brunette mother immediately felt sadness wash over her. "Lulu, we couldn't find Lauren. She and Taylor are still missing."

"Oh no." she heard the muffled sob.

"Call everyone and tell them to come over to the penthouse. I have Vanessa, Kristina, Mackenzie, Mattie, and Emma."

"Even Elizabeth and Courtney?"

"Yes, even Elizabeth and Courtney."

"Okay." Lulu sighed.

"Don't worry. Jason's still at the warehouse. He's going to bring us back our baby girls."

"I believe you." Lulu assured her. "I'll see you in 10 minutes." They both hung up.

Kristina leaned into the embrace of her stepmother. She had always felt a little awkward around Sam. She knew it had to be hard for her to know that her husband had gotten another girl pregnant at the same time and both resulted in girls who were now friends.

"I'm sorry that Tay wasn't found, Sam. I know that you and Dad would rather have her than me…"

"That's not true, Krissy." Sam interrupted. "Your father and I love you so much. It may be hard for you to believe, but I do love you as much as my girls."

Tears shined in the 13 year old's eyes before she hugged Sam again quickly.

"Come on." Vanessa said as she, Mackenzie, Emma, and Mattie returned. They had gone to the bathroom in the lobby and now they were finally going upstairs.

They were greeted by Carly and Lulu at the door. Carly immediately enveloped Vanessa in a hug.

"Oh my God, baby are you okay?" she asked, looking over her daughter. Sam unlocked the door and everyone went inside.

"I have to get going, Sam." Maxie said. "I hope everything is okay with Taylor and the other girls. I wish I could stay, but Kate has me working extra at Crimson and…"

"Its okay, Maxie. I understand. Thank you for watching Kailey."

"You're welcome." She hugged her friend. "Bye."

"Mommy?" 4 year old Kailey asked. Sam looked down at her baby girl. "Where's Tayters?"

"Tayters?" Emma asked with a laugh.

"She and Kailey started weird nicknames." Sam told the girl who was both her niece and cousin.

"Yeah, and she calls me Kavebat!" Kailey yelled. "Daddy is Broccoli Boy and Mommy is…"

"Don't you dare say it, Kailey Angeline…" Sam warned her youngest daughter. Elizabeth, Courtney, Emily, Nikolas, Jax, Johnny, Robin, Patrick, and Lucky came in at that moment.

"Daddy calls Mommy, Sexy Love!" the little girl blurted. Sam's face flushed red and giggles erupted from the teenage girls. Carly, Emily, Lulu, and Robin hid their smiled.

"Well, she certainly is." Johnny muttered.

"Oh yeah." Patrick agreed. That earned him a punch from Robin. Johnny was smacked on the head by Lulu.

"What? We are just commenting on Sam's beauty." Johnny tried to defend. Lulu fixed a playful glare on him and he pulled her into his arms. Everyone hugged their children. Lulu, Johnny, Sam, and Kailey sat on the couch.

The front door opened and Lauren entered. Lulu ran to her daughter, wrapping her in a tight hug. Johnny was up next, kissing his daughter's head.

Taylor came in next. Sam jumped up and almost knocked the 13 year old over. She stroked the girl's dark hair.

"I'm okay, Mommy." Taylor insisted. "How's your leg?"

"It was just a graze. Robin wrapped it up for me and I can walk fine." Taylor hugged her mom again before looking past her.

"Hey Kavebat."

"Tayters!" Kailey threw herself into her older sister's embrace. Sam's eyes filled with tears as she realized Jason hadn't come back.

The front door opened again and the blue eyed man was standing there. Their eyes immediately met and Sam ran to him, jumping into his arms.

"I thought something happened to you." She whispered.

"No. I knew that I had you, Kailey, Taylor, and Kristina to come back to." He looked over where the girls were standing. Kailey and Taylor ran over to him without hesitation.

"Uh, Kristina, you're a part of this family. Why aren't you over here giving your father a hug?" Jason asked his oldest daughter. She and Taylor were the same age, but she was a few months older.

As everyone went home with their children, they realized how good it felt to be back with their family.


End file.
